


Trick or Treat

by bellasong



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 06:35:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellasong/pseuds/bellasong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Halloween, sure it had to be Gabriel’s favorite holiday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trick or Treat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lullabyforpi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullabyforpi/gifts).



> I know it's almost Christmas, but I started this one in Halloween and forgot to finish back then, so I finished it now... and decided to post. yolo It's a gift to my friend Mary aaand it's unbeta'd, sorry for any mistakes. Also, English is not my first language...

As a Winchester, obviously Sam with time started to loathe Halloween. Kids poorly dressed as terrible excuses for creatures they had no idea actually existed, walking the streets alone. Teenagers getting drunk in the same stupid costumes and being easy baits. Ok, he was starting to sound a little like Dean - except maybe he’d add how he’d kill to go to one of those parties as a teen for obvious reasons - but it was true nevertheless.  
While it was only him, Dean and Castiel they’d just ignore Halloween - Cas actually didn’t mind, except he’d always give the kids candy but instruct them that if they didn’t brush their teeth they’d fall for the excessive sugar, very Cas. After Gabriel though, things got, no pun intended, trick.  
Obviously a holiday with celebrations that consisted on candy and tricks would be very much appealing for the archangel turned trickster turned pagan god. Specially for the ‘turned trickster’ part. So the first Halloween after Gabriel and Sam, well, exposed their relationship - or whatever they’d call their thing - to Dean and Castiel, they got back to Sam’s motel room to find it full of candy. And by full... It had candy everywhere.  
Gabriel was lying on Sam’s bed, dressed as a terrible trashy version of Loki - how ironic - and with a lollipop on his mouth. Dean pretended he was going to throw up and Cas tilted his head, trying to understand why Dean was feeling sick in his stomach, or pretending he was. “Happy Halloween!”, Gabriel shouted and Sam rolled his eyes.  
“Gabriel, we talked about that. We don’t do Halloween!” Sam scolded and it was Gabriel’s turn to roll his eyes.  
“You guys are no fun at all! What’s wrong with candy and pranks? As if you Winchesters were to talk about pranks, and I don’t trust people who don’t eat candy, and, for some reason I don’t understand, I do trust you.”, Gabriel removed his plastic helmet and threw it at Sam, who grabbed it. “So, not doing Halloween is just stupid, kiddo.”  
“Yeah, right, and let’s ignore all the kids and teenagers in danger...”  
“They will be in danger anyway, Samuel, they’re kids. It’s their job!”  
“Ok, so the two of you will be bickering like an old married couple... ? Great, Cas and I are gonna find something better to do.”, at the looks Gabriel and Sam gave him, Dean blushed.  
“Hum.. Not like that! Dude! I didn’t mean...”  
“Finding a trick or treat of your own?”, Gabriel added with a smirk and Dean went to a darker shade of red..  
“No! Shut up, Gabriel!”, Dean took a deep breath, “We’re not...”, Dean got Cas hand and the way they laced their fingers made Gabriel and Sam raise their eyebrows at Dean.  
Castiel tilted his head, “But Dean, I thought --”  
“Cas!” Sam and Gabriel laughed and Dean dragged Cas outta the room.  
“My brother, your brother, two adorable idiots in love... So... Back to trick or treating....”  
“Gabe...”, Sam tried, sounding tired.  
Gabriel got up and went towards Sam, stopping very closely.“You really have to stop being such a Winchester, kiddo! Relax... For me.”  
The archangel reached up and got to his tiptoes to be able to be closer to Sam, who dropped the helmet and held Gabriel’s waist. Gabriel’s touch on his face was light and Sam bent down to press his lips against his archangel’s, he deepened the kiss to taste chocolate and candy and something that was very Gabriel - besides the always present sugar.  
Sam smiled in the middle of the kiss, pulling Gabriel closer to his body, his hands grasping the fabric of that ridiculous costume of his. The Archangel swirled his hand and Sam heard the door locking. Gabriel pulled back though and Sam couldn’t help but to almost pout, while he whined in disapproval, but only almost.  
“Patience, kiddo. Making you like Halloween became by new life goal, now...”  
Sam opened his mouth to protest, but Gabriel immediately held out a little chocolate for him, pressing it gently over his lips with a meaningful glance. Sam smiled and took the chocolate, holding it between his teeth, half of it out of his mouth, and Gabriel got to his tiptoes again, biting the other half of the chocolate, just brushing his lips over Sam’s - who sighed frustrate and looked down at the smirking archangel, oh sometimes he just wanted to slap that smug smirk off his face.  
Gabriel stepped back a bit and snapped his fingers - Sam hated so much when he did that - and next thing the Winchester knew he was somehow trapped against the bed. Goddamned Archangels and their stupid powers.  
“Gabriel!”  
“Trick or treat?” He asked, quirking a brow and Sam snorted, rolling his eyes.  
“Gabe...C’mon..” Sam tried to move again, failing miserably.  
“Believe me, kiddo, you don’t want me to let you go...” Gabriel winked. “So now... Asking again: Trick or Treat?”  
Sam licked his lips and closed his eyes, thinking for a moment. Gabe was the Trickster, so... Maybe.... “Treat.”, he finally played along, defeated.  
Gabriel approached the bed, tossing his cape away losing some buttons on his costume, and crawled over the bed, straddling Sam’s hips. “Good choice...”, Gabriel opened the buttons of Sam’s shirt, his fingers applying a feather light pressure on their path down his chest and abdomen. Sam bit down his bottom lip, thrusting his chest up, seeking more contact, but Gabriel would never touch him more.  
When the looked up again, Gabriel had a bottle of chocolate sauce on his hand and the worst part is that Sam didn’t think even know if that was already on the room of ir Gabe had mojo’d it or something. The archangel finished opening Sam’s shirt and poured the sauce on his chest, next to the possessing proof tattoo.  
Gabriel licked his lips and with a last glance at Sam, he bent down and licked the spot clean, nibbling over Sam’s clavicle, who let out a strangled moan, which was ridiculous because it wasn’t like Gabriel was doing very much but that did send a shock wave right to his spine and felt so good. The Archangel looked up and kissed Sam’s lips, letting the youngest Winchester to taste the mix of chocolate and his own taste.  
“Tastes so much better this way...”, Gabriel murmured in the kiss, “take it from a chocoholic”  
“You are a sugarholic, Gabe, doesn’t matter the kind...”, Sam laughed and Gabriel smirked with an almost dangerous glint in his eyes.  
“Now you do look like someone who deserves a trick...”  
Sabriel smirked and Sam’s breath hitched, what the fuck would Gabe do as a ‘trick’? And with the look in the Archangel’s eyes, he knew that had nothing to do with his Trickster status, and he honestly didn’t know if that was good or not. Sam swallowed hard and Gabe moved toward the end of the bed, bending to open Sam’s fly and roll his jeans down his legs, as Sam’s breath hitched almost painfully. That was really stupid, it wasn’t the first time Gabriel was undressing him, or tying him to the bed with his powers, but his boxers hadn’t felt that tight in so little time in like... ever.  
“So I ask again, Sam-I-Am, trick or treat?” Gabriel raised one brow, and his eyes sparkled in a mischievous way that was so not worth of an Archangel.  
Sam cleared his throat and licked his lips, trying not to sound as aroused as he was when he answered, “Trick”. Gabriel smiled wickedly and straddled Sam’s hips, grinding down his own hips a bit, making it really difficult for Sam not to moan.  
“Good choice, kiddo.”Gabriel leaned down to brush his lips over Sam’s, making his way down the hunter’s jaw and throat, sucking and nipping at his skin, leaving marks once in awhile, and at that point Sam had given up on being quiet. The pressure of Gabriel’s body, it’s heat, his mouth on his skin, and his inability to move were causing too many overwhelming sensations for him to care to control himself.  
Gabriel licked one of his nipples and bit down very lightly, causing Sam to buck his hips up, seeking more friction, but the archangel pulled his own hips away from Sam’s. Tricking, all right. Gabriel’s mouth continued it’s way down Sam’s chest and belly, stopping only to circle his navel, and never losing eye contact with the hunter. Until, of course, Gabriel mouthed at his boxers, and Sam had to shut his eyes close. “Look at me,” Gabriel warned. “Or I’ll stop. You don’t want me to stop, do you, Sammy?” He smirked, and Sam opened his eyes again, nodding in a negative way.  
“Good,” Gabriel whispered, grabbing the waistline of Sam’s boxers and pulling them down and off his legs, to toss somewhere in the room. It was like Gabriel was being deliberately slow with that, he could always have only mojo’d his clothes away - God knew he’d already done that, several times. But the way he dragged his hands up Sam’s thighs, taking all the time in the world, and then around his groin without ever touching his cock when his obvious erection was screaming for attention. Yes, he was doing on purpose. Son of a bitch.  
“Gabe...” the word left his lips before he could realize or avoid. Also, he didn’t mean to sound so needy.  
“Yes, Sam. What do you want?” The look Sam send to Gabriel then, one of his ‘bitch faces’ as Dean would call, would have been funny if they were in another situation. “Just say it.”  
“I hate you.”  
“No you don’t. Now, what did you want?”  
“I want you to.. touch me.” He really prayed that it was enough to Gabriel, because he wasn’t exactly on the mood to play more games, but well, that was Gabe so games were a part of everything. Maybe later. Gabriel nodded and obliged, holding the base of Sam’s cock and moving it up and down a few times before bending his head down to lick it’s underside, base to tip. Sam groaned and bucked his hips up again, making Gabriel laugh a bit. “Easy there, kiddo.” And then he took Sam’s cock into his mouth, sucking gently and moving his hand with the same rhythm. Sam threw his hand back, but suddenly reminded himself that he couldn’t do so or Gabe would stop, and his mouth around him was too good and he really didn’t want that to stop, so he forced himself to look back before Gabriel realized he had looked away. The urge to thrust his hips up or to grab Gabriel’s hair was killing him, but neither was possible  
Gabriel swirled his tongue around the head of Sam’s cock, taking an extra time on the slit, and gave the Winchester a smile before taking him on his mouth again and relaxing his throat to swallow him whole this time. “Fuck!” Sam cursed, being tied to the bed becoming even more frustrating, and Gabriel hummed around his cock, that bastard. “Gabe, let me move...” He asked, but wasn’t really sure if he wanted that or not, so the Archangel just ignored him, and kept like that for a few seconds before pulling away to start sucking again.  
Every time the Archangel hollowed his cheeks, Sam thought he was going to come, just like that, he was so close and he knew that he wouldn’t last much longer “Gabe...I’m going to-” and with that Gabriel stopped and looked at him with a smile, before standing off the bed. Sam absolutely did not whine at that, or so he’d like to believe.  
Gabriel came back with a bottle of lube and kneeled between Sam’s thighs, putting a good amount of lube on his fingers. “Now, Sam, I bet you’re finding Halloween a lot better...” He put the lube beside him and circled Sam’s entrance with one finger, to which the hunter shivered and nodded. “Knew you would.” he pushed the first knuckle in, wait for Sam to adjust, and then pushed the rest of the first finger. Gabriel pulled his finger out and then in a couple of times before adding a second one, earning a deep moan from Sam. “Gabe...”  
“Patience, kiddo.” He curled his fingers and hit Sam’s prostate, causing a louder moan. “Everything on it’s time.” The archangel alternated scissoring his fingers and curling them, getting Sam close to the edge again.  
“Gabriel, I want you.” He asked again and bit his lip, only to have a third finger added by Gabriel. Not throwing his head back then was impossible, and thankfully Gabriel didn’t stop. He kept thrusting his fingers in and out, curling them to hit Sam’s prostate over and it got to a point when Sam knew he couldn’t handle longer. “Gabriel, please, now.” He punched the mattress with the little movement he could do with his hands, and Gabriel removed his fingers, getting out of that ridiculous costume in a second. Oh, now he wasn’t above using his powers to undress.  
He positioned himself between Sam’s legs and lubed his cock, stroking it a few times, and then pressed it against Sam’s entrance. They both moaned together as the Archangel pressed in inch by inch until he was fully in and resting his weight on his arms beside Sam’s body. He stayed still for a few moments, and Sam realized he could move.  
Sam immediately grabbed Gabriel’s face and pulled him down for a kiss, messy and sloppy, but he so needed it. He wrapped one of his legs around Gabriel’s hip and dug his heel on his leg, hinting Gabriel to move. The Archangel obliged and put a steady pace, with long, slow thrusts, moaning at the same time that Sam, and kissing him over and over again. Sam grabbed his hair and whispered ‘harder’ on his ear, and he did as asked, thrusting as hard and fast as he could. Both of them knew they wouldn’t last long, but Gabriel wanted Sam to get there first - he had been torturing the poor boy for too long. He grabbed Sam’s cock and masturbated him in time with his thrusts. “You like it, don’t you?” Gabriel whispered on Sam’s ear. “To feel me filling you like this... Right, Sammy-boy?” He changed the angle to hit Sam’s prostate better and circled the head of his cock with his thumb, and Sam was gone over the edge, his muscles clenching around Gabriel’s cock as he was riding out his orgasm. Gabriel only needed a few more thrusts until he was following Sam, coming as hard as he did just before.  
Gabriel collapsed onto Sam’s chest, who thread his fingers through the Archangel’s hair while they recovered from the aftershocks. Sam knew he had the stupidest smile ever on his face, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. Maybe it was the afterglow clouding his judgement but, “You’re right, Halloween can be awesome.”  
Gabriel snorted and looked up to meet Sam’s eyes. “I told you so, and no, I’m not above saying this.” He caressed Sam’s chest, being pulled closer by the hunter. Sam was sure Gabriel would try to make every single holiday as pleasant as that and, well, he couldn’t complain.  
“Happy Halloween, Gabe.”  
Sam leaned down and kissed Gabriel one more time, calm and gentle that time, just savouring the moment. “Happy Halloween, kiddo.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all liked and leave kudos and comments, this is only my second attempt to write gay!porn so... yeah lol thanks for reading!


End file.
